1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-charging lithium battery, more particularly one, which is equipped with a magnetic line of force cutting mechanism, and a motive power mechanism having a magnetic element capable of moving so as to cause the magnetic line of force cutting mechanism to produce an induced current to charge a body of the lithium battery when the lithium battery is manually moved.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
More people are using portable electronic equipments, e.g. mobile phones, laptop computers, and cameras, with improvement of the quality of life. Such electronic equipments are usually powered with batteries, and lithium batteries are relatively preferable for this application.
Referring to FIG. 2, a currently existing lithium battery 9 has an electrode edge 91 for contact with an electrode edge of a piece of electronic equipment, and it has to be recharged after having been used for a certain length of time.
Furthermore, currently existing lithium batteries have to be charged by means of connecting the electronic equipments to a power supply or connecting the lithium batteries to a charger connected to a power source. Therefore, the lithium batteries can't be charged in open countries where no power supply is available; the electronic equipments can't be used if electricity of the lithium batteries runs out and there is no spare battery.